


For Danny:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Just Right Series: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Depression, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engagement, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Established Relationship, Family, Family Dinners, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage Proposal, Mild Sexual Content, Organ Transplantation, Pizza, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve wanted to do something amazing for Danny, so he got their ohana to help them, Will he succeed?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!* *Authors Note: This is part of my series, Read my others & enjoy!!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve wanted to do something amazing for Danny, so he got their ohana to help them, Will he succeed?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Authors Note: This is part of my series, Read my others & enjoy!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was trying to figure out a way to thank his partner, & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams for the amazing gift of a second chance, & to continue to live his life, He decided to not to be too reckless, & be careful, when the blond tells him to. He was lost for what to do about showing him, that he is a hero, & that he & their ohana loves him so much. He called a meeting at their house, while Danny went out to do some errands.

 

Rachel was kind of to let him get Grace, & Charlie, so as they waited for the other members of their ohana to arrive, Steve & Grace were playing blocks with the little boy, & the young girl noticed that her future stepfather, & favorite person was a little bit nervous, & she said with a smile, reassuring him, "Everything will work out, Uncle Steve, You'll see", The Seal smiled bigger, & said, "Yeah, You are right, Gracie, Thank you, I needed to hear that", & he kissed the top of her head, They continued to do what they were doing, & after awhile, their ohana showed up. The Meeting had began, Steve wanted every detail to be discussed, & planned out.

 

"I want to do something to show Danny that I appreciate everything that he did for me, & what he did afterwards, I am stumped, I was wondering, Can you help me out, Guys ?", Officer Kono Kalakaua said with a smile, "I remembered that Danny wanted to go & show you an Italian Restaurant with the best food on this land, But he bitched & moaned that he couldn't, cause we were getting pounded with cases left & right", she said with a nod to her cousin, "Remember that, Cuz ?", Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly nodded, & said, "I do, He wanted some quality time with you too, It just didn't happen". Steve said with a firm tone, "This isn't about me, Guys, I got to show our loudmouth detective that I care," Captain Lou Grover said, "No, _**We**_ have to show, Cause we **_are_** grateful to him too, So, We are gonna help you". Steve was thinking out a plan,  & asked, "How ?", Kono was the first one to speak, & said with a smile, that is gracing her face.

 

"I think we can turn your yard into an bistro, I can get the supplies we need from a cousin of ours", Kono said, Chin chimed in, & said, "I can set it up, You'll just need to find a way to get him here, or just tell him, You want to be alone with him for awhile, or you & the kids want family time with him", The Seal nodded, & said, "I got it covered, Don't worry about that part", Lou said, "Danny wanted to try a Chicago Deep Dish Pizza, I will make him his favorites in that version", Steve said declaring this.

 

"If you can pull this off, I am giving you all raises, & 3 weeks of vacation time, I just want this to be special for Danny, He really deserves this, You know", Steve had a bit of concern in his face, as he said this. Grace said with determination, "Don't worry, Uncle Steve, I will help out where I can, But, I think Uncle Lou will need a Sous Chef, So I will help him make the pizzas", & the Former SWAT Commander said with a grateful smile, "Thank you, Princess, I really appreciate it". "Anytime, Uncle Lou", & they went into detail mode, & planned everything that needed to be done, & spare no expense. They finished up, as Danny came home, & he said, "I am glad that you are all here, I got a new dish for you all to try, Just relax, I will have it ready soon", & they all did just that.

 

The atmosphere was relaxed, & comfortable, Everyone was having a great time, & the last four months were forgotten. Laughter was filling the house, & talking, When it came to call it a night, "Danny, Man, Brother, You can definitely cook for me anytime", Lou said with a smile, as he patted his satisfied belly. Kono said in agreement, "It was delicious, Danny, Thank you so much for doing that", Chin said with a smile, "You are definitely the best, We got to show you that a lot more, Cause we take you granted, We **_are_** sorry about that", Danny waved a dismissive hand,  & said, "You guys _are_ the best, I mean it, I am happy to do this for you once in awhile, Thank you for being the best secondary family  & friends, I could ever ask for", Hugs & kisses were giving, & everyone went on their ways, They all settled into bed, Steve took one look at his sleeping partner, & decided that the surprise is well worth it, & joined his lover in a peaceful slumber.

 

A couple days later, The Plan went into action, Steve said to Lou, as he helped him unload the groceries for the dinner that night, "Man, I appreciated everything that you did here, Lou, I owe you a big one, Just name it, I am there for you, Brother", Steve was beyond grateful. The Big Man said with a smile, "Anything for family, Speaking of family, Can you send my sous chef down here ?, We can get started on the pizzas", "Sure", Steve replied with a nod, & he went to get Grace, & then check on Chin & Kono's progress of the yard, Hopefully, They were able to pull it off, cause he can't afford any screw-ups, not when everything is riding on how the evening is gonna turn out.

 

"Guys, It's absolutely perfect, Thank you, You guys are complete lifesavers, Danny is gonna flip his lid, as soon as he sees this", Steve said, as he took in the surroundings, & it definitely screams romantic, & beautiful. "Anything for ohana, & you, Bossman, We _are_ happy to do this for you", The Ex-Surfer said, as she added her last detail to half of the work, that she doing,  & then she took a break, Also, Chin just finished up his, & said, "Kono's right, Boss, I think that we proved to each other that we can always count on each other, Family always came first for us", Steve nodded, knowing that it's true, & his friend is right. "Well, After this, I want you to take some time for yourselves, Then get ready, Cause I want us all of us here to surprise Danny", They nodded, & Steve went to take care of his errands, cause it's time to take the next step in his relationship with Danny.

 

When he came back, Lou & Grace had finished up making the dinner for the night, & cleaned up everything, Everything was in the fridge, & needed to be warmed for later. He found them munching on a small pizza, Grace said with a smile, "Uncle Steve, Come & taste this pizza, It's so good", she ushered him to come over with a hand gesture, she smiled bigger, when he did, as he was told. Lou gave him a slice, & said, "Try that, Brother", Steve munched on it, & stopped for a second to chew & swallow it, "That is so good, Lou, Man, You have been holding out on us", & Lou blushed, & said, "Thanks for the compliment, Steve". The Five-O Commander showed them the ring, that he got Danny, & they gushed, & he said, "Not a word to anyone, except for Chin, & Kono, Charlie will spill the beans", Then he said to Gracie, "Speaking of Charlie, Send him to my room, I got a super secret surprise job for him to do, Okay ?", Gracie said, "Okay", & they all were on their ways, after doing the mini cleanup after their lunch.

 

A few minutes, there was a tiny knock on the door, Steve opened it, & smiled at the little boy, who was behind it, "Wanna see me, Unca Steve ?", "Sure do, Buddy, He leads them to the bed, & had him sit on his lap. "I want you to help me get Danno relaxed for our surprise tonight, How does that sound to you ?", "Like fun", The Four Year Old declared, as he smiled a toothy grin, "Good, Cause I arranged a fun day for you, & Danno, Then we are gonna have a dinner with the rest of the ohana, okay ?", Charles nodded, & said, "I can help, I can do it", The Former Seal nodded, & said, "I know that you can, Baby Boy, So let's see if Danno is home, & then you guys can go, Okay ?", "Okay, Unca Steve", They walked out of the room, hand in hand, as they were searching for their favorite love one.

 

Danny loves spending time with his children, & he loved the idea of "Father-Son" Day, & he & Charlie headed out for their day of fun that Steve had arranged for them, Steve was working his magic, or his part, while the father-son duo is out. He made sure everything was on point, & beautiful, Everyone was dressed, ready to go, & got into their positions, so they can surprise Danny, when he & Charlie comes home from their day out. When the blond finally came home, He & Charlie were dressed in the outfits, that Steve had arranged for them, & sent to them ahead of time, They were searching for their ohana, & Danny said, "Where can they be, Charlie ?", The Four-Year Old played his part to perfection, & said, "I don't know, Danno", when they got into the yard, & gasped at how it was romantically set up.

 

"SURPRISE !!!!", Everyone in the Five-O Ohana shouted on the top of their lungs, Danny was taking back, & asked with a smile, "What's the special occasion ?", "We wanted to do something nice & special for you, Danno", Grace said, as she smiled, "To show you that you are a special person", Kono said, as she hugged & kissed his cheek, Lou said with a chuckle, "You are a damn hero, Danny, Better get use to it", "You are a wonderful father, friend, & human being, Daniel Williams, We are proud to be your ohana", Chin declared concluding the speech, Steve got one knee, said, "I am so sorry, I don't have a ring for you yet, But, This doesn't count as a real proposal, til it's the right time, But I have this to say", Danny listened, & gave his lover his full attention.

 

"I was going through a dark path of depression, You were with me through everything, Even after the surgery, You are my light for everything that is good in my life, You make me the happiest man on this Earth, Marry me, Please ?, Continue to make me the happiest man on Earth ?", Danny was emotional & said with a smile, & a nod, "Yes, Yes, I will marry you, Steven McGarrett". They shared a passionate kiss, & everyone whooped in celebrating the great news, Pictures were taken of the happy couple, & everyone was having a great time, The Others insisted on Steve joining his fiancé, & they served up the food, while Charlie keeps them entertained with preschool & playground stories. The Others joined them, & they all had a blast, celebrating til dawn.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
